


dreaming

by dons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, ok doyoung has a dream and there are two taeyongs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dons/pseuds/dons
Summary: dongyoung shrugs. "i mean like, together." he lets his knees fall downwards and crosses his legs. "have you ever done any of that together? kiss? fuck?""no," taeyong one says.taeyong two's eyes light up. "do you want us to?"





	dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> yes title stolen from dreaming aka underrated bop aka bop aka underrated aka second best song in the album

dongyoung knows something isn't quite right when he wakes up and, well, the bedsheets are green.

 

he hates green- both he and taeyong hate green. reminds him too much of broccoli which- gross.

 

the second thing he notices is the fact that _wait,_ this isn't his bedroom at all. the last thing he remembers is tucking himself into bed with taeyong in the corner of their room, slaving away on his laptop. none of those things are there, instead replaced with an ugly porcelain vase full of dry straw.

 

  1. he's dreaming.



 

ever since dongyoung had paid for those online lucid dreaming classes, he's been waiting for the right opportunity to use those newfound skills to his advantage. he's not sure where he is, but he rolls himself over and the warm spot in the bed _feels_ like a taeyong spot, so there's no way this dream is that bad.

 

"can w-" taeyong's voice comes through the door, interrupted by abrasive knocking a clearing of somebody else's throat. "can we come in?"

 

dongyoung squints. what does 'we' mean?

 

"okay," he says, shivering when a breeze too cold for summer comes into the room. he's in only his boxers, which is strange because he always goes to bed with at least a shirt on as well, but he supposes dream himself is different.

 

sure enough, taeyong comes in. and then another one.

 

dongyoung rubs his eyes- maybe lucid dreaming is making him go crazy.

 

but there are still two taeyong's standing in front of him, both of them with different coloured shirts on, both with different heads of hair (the first has his real life taeyong's regular black hair but the second has literally the hottest fucking pink hair he's ever seen, shit). other than that, there's no way to tell them apart- they have the same sharp jawline, the same carved nose, the same sleek eyes.

 

"how are you feeling?" the first one asks. dongyoung smiles, head falling to the side.

 

how _is_ he feeling? good. amazing. kind of horny. like he wants to see taeyong make out with himself. "i feel great, thanks," he replies, voice cracking in the worst way but there's no time to be embarrassed when he has two taeyong's in front of him.

 

"good, uh, that's good," taeyong one says, awkwardly tilting back and forth. taeyong two leans in to whisper in his counterpart's ear and _oh,_ dongyoung pulls his knees up to his chest. "we were wondering if you'd like to have breakfast with me. us. i mean."

 

dongyoung wonders what kind of universe he's in, where there are two taeyong's and apparently no finite dongyoung. "what kind?" he's not hungry at all, but there's no harm in entertaining himself.

 

both taeyong's look so uncomfortable it's funny. one of them has resorted to flicking at the dangling lamp switches, glancing at dongyoung as if dongyoung can't tell. "food-" taeyong one rubs his face with his hands. "you tell him," he grits through his teeth.

 

taeyong two rolls his eyes. "why should i? _you're_ the one that said you wanted to-"

 

"shut it." taeyong one looks embarrassed to death, and dongyoung is holding in his laughter like he's a balloon. "you agreed with me, and-"

 

"are you two together?" dongyoung says. he didn't mean to say it, but at the same time he doesn't regret it either.

 

both taeyong's freeze, and dongyoung can't tell if it's good or bad. "what do you mean together?" taeyong two says, pink hair bouncing on his forehead as his head shoots up.

 

dongyoung shrugs. "i mean like, together." he lets his knees fall downwards and crosses his legs. "have you ever done any of that together? kiss? fuck?"

 

"no," taeyong one says.

 

taeyong two's eyes light up. "do you want us to?"

 

dongyoung loves lucid dreaming. "i wouldn't mind if you did."

 

he scoots himself over to the other end of the bed, patting the side he was on for both taeyong's to sit. taeyong two moves fast, he's there with his hands on his knees faster than dongyoung can quite think. taeyong one follows, albeit slower, and soon dongyoung has them both looking at him intently- almost like he's being examined, and _oh yeah,_ he's still shirtless.

 

just to toy with them, he rubs his hands over his thighs. taeyong one visibly gulps, and dongyoung tries not to snicker.

 

"okay, now face each other," dongyoung says. they move too choppily, too awkward, and dongyoung can't wait until that's all replaced with something else, warm, sweet. "and now kiss," he says, moving his hands to the backs of their necks and gently urging them together.

 

taeyong two takes the responsibility. he smashes into the first with a heavy mouth and two hands on his shoulders, leaning back for one sudden breath and he's going back in, tongue first.

 

dongyoung sighs at the sight. taeyong one is already writhing, body pliant from the hands of his twin, eyes closed as he wraps his arms around taeyong two. they're rubbing against each other and it's barely been a minute.

 

taeyong two moans, loud, every breath ghosting on the other's face. he moves his hands to slide under taeyong one's shirt, lifting the edge of it up to show his flat stomach on display, fingers ghosting over his chest, and oh god, dongyoung can see him tweaking his nipples. he almost drools imagining it happening to him, imaging the pop of electricity that would thrum through his body.

 

he palms himself, nice and slow, hand rubbing himself harder until even the thin fabric of his boxers feels too tight, too close, too warm and all he can do is play with himself while he watches live.

 

they're- they're like cats in heat. dongyoung barely has enough sense to even make that comparison, but it just shows up large and loud when all he can see is lips and tongue and drool coming down their chins to where their hands are playing with each other. "fuck, oh my god," dongyoung whimpers, thrusting up into his flat hand.

 

it draws their attention. taeyong one breaks the kiss but doesn't remove his hands from where they were massaging the other's back. taeyong two doesn't stop his motions at all, instead moving his lips to the side of taeyong one's neck.

 

"did you like that?" taeyong one asks, smile too good for the fact that he's being absolutely wrecked by the second. dongyoung can see the hickeys turning red and then purple, and he touches his own neck.

 

he's not sure if he can hold a conversation. "yes," he says airily. his voice is entirely breath, no stand, no base.

 

taeyong two whispers to taeyong one again, this time affecting dongyoung much more than he'd like. "we should do something," he says a bit louder, and dongyoung almost chokes on too much air intake.

 

he's already panting, chest falling up and down and heart beating too fast, slipping his hand into his boxers as both taeyongs come towards him. one of them- dongyoung sees a head of pink hair- crawls behind him and splays his chest and stomach on dongyoung's back. he gasps at the sudden warmth of having somebody so close, so tight, and then the other taeyong is pawing at his underwear.

 

"relax," taeyong behind him whispers into his ear, biting down on it with a gentle twist of his teeth. he reaches a hand over dongyoung's waist to pull at dongyoung's boxers, and now he has two hands trying to get them off

 

taeyong one finally succeeds and pulls them just to his knees, cock bobbing upwards. dongyoung is so fucking hard, precum continuously seeping from his slit, liquid on red, red skin. "oh my god," he moans, as taeyong two grasps him from behind and strokes once, twice, three times into taeyong one's mouth.

 

too much is happening all at once. there's a mouth _and_ a hand on his dick, licking around his ear, hands stroking his thighs, everything is wet and messy. dongyoung looks down and he sees taeyong one's black hair, his lips stretched over dongyoung's cock, and he can _feel_ too- feel the pressure, the tongue, the teeth, everything.

 

"are you having fun, baby?" taeyong two asks, and he moves his hands up to pinch both his nipples. god, dongyoung can feel every twist, tweak, every pull- it brings the shock he's looking for, the one that makes him even harder and wetter and _shit_ if he doesn't get something in his ass in the next thirty seconds he's going to freak.

 

taeyong one sucks him in harder and dongyoung moans, sharp.

 

"stop, wait, oh my god," he pants, pushing taeyong one's mouth off of him even though it almost mentally hurts to do so. taeyong one looks up confused, but dongyoung ignores the looks and moves himself to the center of the bed.

 

he throws his boxers to the other side of the room and bends himself down so he's on all fours, back curving up, hands gripping at the sheets. "finger me, please," he says, burying his face into the blankets.

 

there's a moment of only cursing, a silent _holy fucking shit_ and then cold liquid dripping down his ass. one hand is massaging it into his hole, fingertip slipping in and out at ease. "cold," dongyoung huffs, and almost immediately one of them is leaning over his back again, laving his back with his tongue, drawing lines up and down the curve of his body.

 

somebody kisses his nick just as the first finger goes in, pushing until dongyoung can almost feel the knuckle. "ah, yeah, like that." he sighs, bangs falling over his eyes, mouth wetting spots in the thin sheets. another hand is under his stomach and on his cock again, jacking him off sloppily. sensation, feeling, dongyoung thrives in them- wants to swim in them.

 

he feels another finger enter him, identical to the first, but they're both pulling in different directions so dongyoung knows it's both of them each with a finger in his ass, stretching him open. he imagines it- taeyong and then another taeyong, watching as dongyoung sucks both their fingers in- he imagines fists, rubbing against his prostate, massaging him so fucking gaping they could fuck him however they'd like.

 

he humps into the sheets. "a bit more, mo-re," he hiccups, and they each slip in another finger, lube piling on lube piling on pure want and need and feeling. "mmh, fuck me, c'mon," he moans, pressing his erection into the mattress.

 

someone is kissing right behind his ears. the fourth hand appears, rubbing up and down dongyoung's thighs. he's close, with four fingers of each direction in his hole, with a nimble hand playing with his cockhead, with his thighs constantly tingling.

 

"cum," taeyong whispers into his ear.

 

he arches his neck up and groans, orgasm ripping him up by shreds on the inside. his hands feel like jelly but somehow, he's kept his position with the defined tilt of his back and his thighs pressed together tight. his back- every touch feels like fire and _shit_ , if dreaming makes him this sensitive, he wouldn't mind dreaming all day. the fingers inside him are still moving and with every push, more cum spurts out of his cock, every stroke, a weak sputter from dongyoung's tongue.

 

nice.

 

the pressure retracts from his ass and he sighs, turning himself over onto his back. it doesn't bother dongyoung at all that he's spread out naked in the cold- it feels like mid-summer, heat pleasantly thrumming through his body.

 

both taeyongs look at him. "was it okay?" taeyong two asks.

 

"yes." dongyoung smiles. "very okay."

 

the two of them sigh, like they've saved an anvil from falling on their house.

 

dongyoung feels high, but beyond that, he's tired. from what he knows, that means his dream state is nearing a close,  maybe with only minutes to spare. _god,_ what if he had woken up before he had cum.

 

"i think i have to go," dongyoung mumbles. he can already feel exhaustion taking control of his limbs, and he lets it.

 

taeyong one pouts and dongyoung wants to call it adorable, but he remembers he has his very own not-dream-state taeyong in real life. "we understand."

 

"i'll see you again," dongyoung offers, voice drifting off. the last thing he sees is taeyong two waving goodbye at him and taeyong one kissing taeyong two on the lips.

 

 

 

he wakes up- again, but for real this time- with a remnant of the pleasure still bursting inside of him, covered by their not-green bedsheets. dongyoung yawns. he moves his legs and- oh, well he's cum in his boxers.

 

"you're finally awake," taeyong- real taeyong- says besides him.

 

dongyoung turns his body to face him, also facing the clock that angrily blinks at him. taeyong doesn't look fresh awake, which _oh shit_ , did he hear him? see him? "how long have you been up for?"

 

taeyong raises an eyebrow, and oh my god, he's so fucking gorgeous even in the morning. dongyoung almost swoons back to sleep.

 

"maybe half an hour?" taeyong says. he smiles and wraps a hand around dongyoung's waist, stroking his lower back. "long enough to see you have what looked like the most intense ten am orgasm in the world."

 

"shut up, loser," dongyoung says before he crawls right over taeyong. they laugh, voices hoarse but clear as a bell in the still morning. taeyong's hair is messy and ending just above his eyebrows and- black.

 

"did you sleep well?" taeyong teases- but dongyoung knows he's really asking.

 

dongyoung bumps their foreheads together, staring at taeyong's hair. "yeah, how about you?"

 

taeyong nods and the black hair falls to the sides, exposing his forehead. "slept great. had an amazing dream." he squints at dongyoung, who's still eyeing his hair intensely, vision colouring every strand. "what's on your mind?"

 

dongyoung picks up a stray strand of taeyong's hair and curls it in his fingers. "i think you'd look good with pink."

**Author's Note:**

> also i made a twt!! just for updates and taedo/dotae things haha @neovyong :")  
> song you might not know !!   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DLVZ_XsBxY


End file.
